Cry For Me, Love, Cry
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: She wanted him with all her heart but he hated her for taking him from all he had ever known and wanted. He hated her and she could do nothing about it because his heart wasn't hers. Nope. Not at all. For BishonensFoxyMiko


Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or Vampire Knight. I also don't own 'Devil's Never Cry' from Devil May Cry 3. I do have the song on my computer though!

Dedicated: BishonensFoxyMiko in honor of Updating 'Awakening With Sorrow'. You have to read it!!!

Pairing: Kaname/Kagome Kouga/Kagome

* * *

**Cry For Me, Love, Cry**

There was no way on this earth or in my life that I would allow him to be taken from me. He was mine first...he was mine. Tears leaked from my closed eyelids as I sat in solitude within the snow not too far from my destination. The campus was beautiful but could I really face him after all of these years? I smelt his scent on the air as it mingled with another's. A human girl's scent was slowly, closely interlaced with his own. I gazed at the campus longingly, fore he was there.

Cross Academy.

He was _there_.

_**Bless me with the  
Leaf off of the tree**_

He was mine just as I was his. Juuri lied to him, her own son, just so that I couldn't sink my teeth into him. I was more than your average pure blood. I was left to humans most of my life and then flourished with demons when I was left in a past that was bloody and ruthless. Yes, I was not what she wanted as her daughter in-law but she was dead and the bloodlines needed to thrive. That wasn't the sole reason for my being here though.

I cared for that damn vampire no matter how much I steeled myself against it. I had to go and he was called off to this school. I had duties to my family whereas he had duties to his clan. He hated me though...and most likely hates me still. He never liked the fact that I was of one of the oldest families yet allowed to do as I pleased.

That didn't mean that he could just go around and toy with others even though he didn't know we were to be together, he had an inkling understanding of the betrothal. Most vampires knew that we were going to mate eventually. They didn't know of the betrothal but I was of one of the oldest clans and I was the strongest female to live in the past three hundred years. It was common sense that we would be together eventually. He was the most powerful male in existence.

I was with his family for a few years because I was supposed to mate him then but Juuri lied to him and said I was nothing. I left for family reasons then. I wanted him to care for me slightly if we were going to mate and so I had decided not to tell him of our engagement. That was obviously a mistake. He knew me as the vampire that stayed with his family for a few years not as Kagome his fiance.

**_On it I see  
The freedom reign_**

We have been separated for the past thirty years or more. Each day was horrible for me due to the fact I had not realized that I loved him and now I come back to see _this_? I can feel their bond...he has taken a lover. A _lover_. What must I do to make him see that I love him, to make him stop hating me? I heard rustling behind me and heard the howling in the wind. Kouga was behind me in an instant, Ginta and Hakaku no where in sight.

"So he's there?" he asked, his voice gruff. I nodded and I watched as the moon bathed him in its light. He wore tight faded blue jeans and a tight black shirt. He was barefoot, his brown tail swishing behind him, his ice blue eyes glinting angrily towards the school. His arms were folded across his chest, the muscles in his arms flexing slightly. His black hair was in its usual high ponytail, his bangs falling sexily into his eyes, his brown head band gone.

"Yes." I whispered, my tone broken, my voice nothing but a rough cry.

**_We are falling  
The light is calling_**

"I can't believe that after all these years, you still won't become my mate but are going to try and become a vampires." he growled, his rough voice gravlier than normal. I softened my eyes slightly and the hardness of eyes, the thin line of his mouth and I stood elegantly and smoothed his lips with my thumb.

I took Kouga as my lover a few hundred years ago for seventy-five years. I cared for him...and he still cared for me. His eyes softened and he grabbed the hand that was on his mouth. He kissed the finger tips lightly and then he looked at me sadly. He touched my cheek with his free hand and I leaned into his calloused by fighting hands. My blood red eyes fluttered close and I sighed happily when he pulled me gently to his chest.

"What if he doesn't love you?" he asked me softly, one hair entangling in my mass of black hair, the other at the small of my waist.

**_Tears inside me  
Calm me down_**

"I will make him love me. Kaname is _mine_, Kouga, and _no one_ will have what is mine." I whispered against his neck, my breath fanning lightly against his skin. The purplish vein pulsed slightly and I kissed it. "Somewhere within him, some part knows that I am his."

"_You_ were _mine_." he growled softly.

"Before I found out that my true parents wanted me with Kaname. Juuri went back on her word though and for that...I _will _take him." I whispered to him softly.

"He has another though...why can't you?" he asked hoarsely.

"Because I am not like that, Kouga. You know that I will not have a mate and then a lover..." I smiled softly as I pulled away and looked him in the eyes. My skin was so pale compared to his and I was so small compared to him. "I am sorry, Kouga."

**_Midnight calling  
Mist of resolving_**

"Then I will come with you...if I can't have you then I will be your friend and companion and I will watch as this unfolds." he told me, his eyes glistened with hurt. "Come. Let's go, Kagome."

He took my hand and we ran to the academy. We ran as I ran, which wasn't really running. It was more of dancing now that think about it. We glided across the snow, the moon our only light as it bathed us in it's silvery glow. We weaved through the trees and then I giggled at the simple care free feeling of running. I was in a black leather mini skirt and a short sleeved v-neck red shirt on top of a long sleeved hooded fishnet shirt. Like Kouga, I was barefoot as we continued running. Kouga chuckled and then we were soon laughing aloud as we ran.

* * *

The sound of masculine and feminine laughter rang in every vampires ears as they turned their attention to the open windows. There were some narrowed eyes and then there were several vampires sniffing the air. Hanabusa Aido growled lowly in his throat and his cousin, Akatsuki Kain, soon joined him as their fangs were barred to the window. The other vampires within the Night Class common room looked at them in confusion. 

**_Crown me, with the  
Pure green leaf_**

"Wolf." was the growled answer as their beautiful eyes flashed red. Several other vampires sucked in a breath and hissed lowly. They turned towards the window as the laughter continued but was still quite a ways away. A female vampire by the name of Ruka turned from the window and her eyes widened.

"But there is one of our own as well." she whispered. "What do we do?" she asked and another woman spoke up, her name was Seiren.

"We tell Kaname." she said softly. The laughter was closer now and some of the vampires began to growl louder. One vampire in particular snarled and was out the window.

Aido was gone and running towards the scent of wolf.

* * *

I continued to laugh as Kouga and I ran carelessly, my senses dulled due to the fact i wasn't paying attention. We jumped over the gated wall of Cross Academy and our laughter didn't subside. we were still running at top speed until something or _someone_ tackled Kouga in his midsection. The pair fell to the ground and snarls erupted loudly, nearly deafening me. I skidded to halt and then there was the sound of flesh tearing, Kouga yelped in pain. 

**_Praise to my father  
Blessed by the water_**

I brought my hands to lips and then the primal side of me erupted and in a flurry of moment I was in the fight, protecting one of the only I people I have ever loved. I flexed out my hand and flexed out caws I didn't have before. I slashed them across the persons face. He was a vampire by the scent and I snarled to him. His blonde hair splattered with flecks of blood. He growled back at me and then red eyes met red eyes and we were on each other, tearing and ripping at each other. Biting and snapping at each other but not to feed, simply to harm.

It was well known that wolves and vampires didn't get along but Kouga was friends with me when I was human and I saw no reason to stop that friendship. We didn't have to be enemies but most vampires chose to be their enemies and I hated that.

Kouga and I double teamed him and then Kouga was thrown away by another vampire male. I screamed in horror as Kouga hit a wall, leaving a deep hole in the brick. He stood and shook the punch off and then he was fighting again. mMy opponent slashed at my arm and left four deep gashes. I growled and we were on the the each other, fighting like dogs. Snarls and yelps filled the air, the snow splattered with our blood and our opponents. I whimpered as a punch to stomach sent me back and spitting blood.

I leapt at the vampire in front of me and kicked him, shattering several of his ribs. Ice began to gather around me and I cursed. The vampire controlled ice and I wasn't too happy about that so I didn't stop moving. Kouga was doing fine, he and his opponent both bleeding and I growled the precious blood that was spilt from Kouga. A shot rang in the night and the four of us stopped. A vampire with short, shaggy, silver hair and silver eyes stood with a silver gun in the air. He pointed it at Kouga and began to squeeze the trigger. I screamed and pushed Kouga just as the bullet went off and missed the both of us.

**_Black night, dark sky  
The devil's cry_**

I scrambled up and stood in front of Kouga and crouched over his tattered form. He was breathing deeply and when I pushed him, in my desperation, I cracked his sternum and several ribs. He couldn't fight right now. I snarled and barred my fangs at the three vampires in front of me and I continued to growl as the vampire with the gun was about to squeeze the trigger. A feminine voice stopped him and I turned to see a small human girl with short brown hair and brown eyes running towards us.

She was in a navy blue coat with white outlines, a white shirt underneath it, a red scarf tied in a loose bow, a short navy blue skirt, mid-thigh high navy blue socks, and black shoes. She was breathing heavily as she stood in front of me protectively. I looked at her curiously and waited to see what she would say.

"Why are you attacking these two, Zero?" she asked, her voice a high soprano. The boy in the navy blue males uniform, with the shaggy silver hair answered her.

"They were attacking two of the night class students." at that I growled and barred my fangs again.

"Your students attacked us first." I snapped, my voice rough with anger.

**_Bless me with the  
Leaf off of the tree_**

"I attacked your wolf first. You attacked us." the vampire who attacked us first said haughtily. I hissed through clenched teeth at him.

"You _dared _to touch what belong to Kagome Seki of the Seki Clan!" I snapped, the vampires in white froze. "You touched what was mine."

"Shit." cursed the final vampire. "You're _the _Kagome Seki? Our soon-to-be Queen?" I nodded and the vampires in white were immediately bowing to me. I narrowed my eyes as they apologized over and over. They barred their necks to me in submission and I snorted in disgust at them. I looked at Kouga, who stood and I smiled softly at him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him softly. He nodded and I saw most of his wounds healing.

"I could be a bit better." he said with a grimace. I looked to the vampires that still had their necks barred and I walked towards them. I leaned down to the first and kissed his neck softly.

"Hanabusa Aido." he told me softly. I moved to the next and did the same.

"Akatsuki Kain." he told me and I nodded to them as they righted themselves and then backed away several steps.

**_On it I see  
The freedom reign_**

"May I inquire as to why you are here, Lady Seki?" Aido asked softly.

"I have come to collect my mate." there was a flinch from Aido and Kain and the girl came forth and touched my shoulder. A scent on her wafted to my nose and I snarled, pulling away from her and lifting my hand to strike her but another hand caught mine and I looked up into the cold yet surprised brownish red eyes of Kaname. He twisted my arm painfully and then tossed me into the snow, I flipped and landed in a crouch.

"Kagome?" he asked softly, his nose twitching.

"Is this the bastard, Kags?" Kouga asked as he moved forward, wounds already gone. I nodded and Kouga cracked his knuckles. "I don't like him."

"I knew that you wouldn't Kouga. You'll hate him for as long as you live considering the fact that you lost me to him." I said dryly. I looked at the vampire in front of me that was dressed in white like the other vampires. His brown hair fell enticingly into his eyes and his body had matured a little more, becoming lean and muscular. My eyes flashed and he looked at me in curious wonderment.

"Kagome Seki?" he asked once again. A feral smirk curved at my lips as I stared at him and then to the girl that was looking at me curiously. I nodded my head and I looked at the girl in the eyes and then my smirk widened and I stood and brushed my self off, never looking away from the girl.

**_We are falling  
The light is calling_**

"I have come to collect you Kaname. My business with my family is complete and I think that thirty years of separation is enough time for you to mentally prepare for our joining. I don't know if I want to get married yet or if I just want to get the mating ceremony over and done with first." the girls eyes flashed with horror as she stared at Kaname, her eyes widening and filling with tears. "Come now, Kaname, didn't tell your lover you have a fiance?"

"What?" the girl whispered.

"He didn't tell you alot of things then...did he?" I asked softly. "Then again...he didn't know. Allow me to enlighten the both of you...I am Kagome Seki and Kaname Kuran is my soon-to-be mate. Aido and Kain know me to be their soon-to-be Queen because our families were once close. Kaname and I were betrothed and whether he likes it or not...he has to go through it. I know that you hate me Kaname because my family was way more lenient then yours when I found them but that does not exempt you from this joining. Your mother lied when she said I was nothing...I am going to be your mate. A few years ago I heard she brought a child to be your mate but that too was a lie in hopes of you mating her before I came back. Your mother didn't like me much but it was too late...to refuse would mean death to the Kuran Clan. No one cheats the Seki."

**_Tears inside me  
Calm me down_**

"You can't make me." Kaname hissed.

"Then you will forfeit the girls life and your own. I am not a merciful person anymore. I will kill all of those and I will start now. Kouga, spare Aido and Kain, kill all other vampires, leave Kaname, the girl, and the vampire Zero to me. You do not deny the Seki, Kaname."

"Wait!" Kaname called before Kouga was about to run and kill all vampires within the vicinity.

"Come to your senses?" I asked softly, my eyes softening to a kind tone. I disliked killing but he had to see things my way. I lost my first love to a dead bitch named Kikyo and I will not loose a second to human. I _wouldn't_. He was _mine_. Whether he liked it or not. He was _mine_. "I will not take pleasure in killing your clansmen or you. My father trained me to be harsh when it came to you. I will have you or you will die. It's simple. The girl could live just not as your lover."

"She's my sister..." he said softly.

**_Midnight calling  
Mist of resolving_**

"And I really don't care..." I told him. "Ditch her or she dies and you die and your clan dies."

"I will come willingly then...if only to save Yuki." he whispered. His eyes narrowed hatefully at me and I nodded. He walked towards me and then I looked at Kouga.

"Thanks for coming along, Kouga. You may leave." I told him. He nodded and then he was off, the scent of his lingering tears floating on the wind. I am sorry but I do love this man, Kouga. I really do, whether he loves me or not. I nodded and then turned to Aido and Kain. "Tell the other vampires within his house that Kaname will not be returning. I appoint you Kain as the new head. Go. Aido, tell the Headmaster of this school that Kagome has collected what was hers." the two were gone and I was left with a crying girl and a shocked vampire named Zero. "We are leaving." Kaname and I turned and began to walk away but I heard the girl begin to run towards us.

"Kaname!" she cried. I turned and growled at her, she stopped and fell to her knees. "Please." she begged. "Please don't take him from me. I love him!" I watched as Zero's features contorted with pain and I bent beside the girl and leaned my lips close to her ear.

"I love him too." I told her and then we were gone into the night, her sobs echoing in my ears.

**_Crown me, with the  
Pure green leaf_**

* * *

Kaname and I had been living in one of my mansions for five months. We mated but he didn't care. He would just glare at me with hate or disgust and avoid me like the plague. I wanted him to love me. I wanted him to care for me as he did the Yuki girl but he didn't and it hurt. He would sleep in my bed, use my body, and then ignore me. There was no love...I doubt that there ever would be.

I didn't like this because it wasn't supposed to be like this. He was supposed to fall in love with me but he hasn't and won't. He would feed from me but that was all. There was nothing and when I approached him, his words were clipped and hateful. His eyes were dull and lifeless except for a smoldering hate but that was it. There was no love or caring and when I went out to kill lower class vampires and would return full of blood, cut sometimes bleeding profusely...he would stand at the top of the stairs and watch me uncaringly.

I would often long for him to just hold me like I was glass, to kiss me with love and not anger driven passion. I just wanted his love but he wouldn't give it to me. I did everything he asked but he still didn't love me and when we would lay in bed at night he would always ask the same question of me and I would always respond the same way.

"Can you please release me?" he would ask, the only time his voice was ever soft toward me and I would always say the same thing.

"No."

"I don't love you." he would whisper angrily and I would close my eyes and hold myself.

"I know."

**_Bless me with the  
Leaf off of the tree_**

I would cry silently after that. He would ask every night and I would say the same thing and he would tell me he doesn't love me and I would nod my head sadly and say that I know he doesn't love me...because he _didn't_ and I wouldn't delude myself into thinking that he did and so it continued on like this until we were together for six months and it was fall. School would just begin to start again. He would walk within the courtyard at night and I would watch him from the windows.

He would look to the East, where Cross Academy was, longingly and I would feel a deep pain in my gut as I watched him. He would whisper her name as though it was a prayer to the gods and I would leave, walking to our room sluggishly. I sighed to myself as I watched him on this chilly night as he sat down on a stone bench and looked to the heavens above. He whispered her name again but this time I stayed and watched as his eyes filled with love for that girl.

He loved her and not me and so this time I ran to our room and I cried out my pain and sorrow and when he came to our room that night I was still crying. He touched my shoulder and I growled at him through my pain. I looked up at him and barred my fangs at him. His eyes widened marginally and I simply stayed there, glaring and unmoving. His hand pulled away and his eyes softened slightly before hardening once again.

"Sleep somewhere else tonight." I hissed and he did as he was told and began to leave the room.

"Can you please release me?" he asked softly.

"No." I sobbed.

"I don't love you." he said softly as the door began to close.

"I know." I cried. "I know. I know. I know."

**_On it I see  
The freedom reign_**

A week passed and then he was back in my room and he was hating me even more now. The loathing seeped off of him in waves and I couldn't contain the sorrow his hate caused me and when we would sleep away during the day...I would often roam the dark corridors and cry to myself. The maids would look at me sadly and I would ignore their pity and would continue. His hate for me weighed heavily on my mind.

Why didn't he love me?

_Why didn't Inuyasha love me?_

I wasn't Kikyo for Inuyasha and she was his first love...my eyes filled with tears as I looked at the door to my room. Kaname would be getting up and ready for his nightly walk. I wasn't Yuki...she was his first love. He walked out and I ran in. I closed the doors and I didn't leave all night. He returned at 1:00 AM and I looked up as he entered the room, my eyes tired. He leaned over me and began to undress.

"I am retiring early tonight." he whispered to me. I nodded and then I watched as he undressed and then dressed. He laid down beside me and tears filled my eyes once again.

_Don't ask me...please...my heart can't bare it._

"Can you please release me?" he asked softly, his voice cracking. My eyes squinted against the tears and I turned away from him, my back to him.

"Yes." I choked back. "I release Kaname Kuran from his mating mark. He is free and unbound to this Kagome Seki, previously Kagome Kuran." I said softly, hearing him take a sharp breath. "Leave me." I whispered. There was a sizzling against my neck where my mating mark was as it disappeared. He didn't move for several moments so I sat up and stood.

**_Praise to my father  
Blessed by the water_**

I left the room and went to the Northern wing and watched the front door open. He walked from the house, wearing his Night Class uniform and then he looked back towards the house, and to the window I was staring out of. Tears were still leaking from my eyes as he looked at me, his eyes no longer cold and hateful. They filled with warmth and then he allowed a slow smile to spread across his lips.

The only smile he ever gave me.

My breath caught as I watched him in the moonlight. Then he was gone. I looked up into the dark sky, sobs falling from my throat. I felt something several miles away at my awareness. Wolves howled as Kouga made his way to the house. Tears were falling in an unending flow. The pain was unbearable and then I felt Kouga in the house and behind me. He was holding me as I continued cry. He was shushing, licking away my tears.

Kouga was loving me.

I continued to cry.

**_Black night, dark sky  
The devil's cry _**

* * *

KYN: I hope you like this Bishie! For the rest of you...I have never read Vampire Knight. I've read the first volume but that is all...I got all me info from wikipedia. I hope I did okay!  
Youko: I personally enjoyed it. It certainly is one of your longer one-shots.  
KYN: Thanks Youko! Don't worry guys! I should be back to updating soon!  
KYN and Youko: Please review! 

**_  
_**

****


End file.
